


Church in the Sewer

by JustSimon



Category: Miserere (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Miserere's ending. Story about how alien-human hybrid reunite with old arch-nemesis.
Relationships: Serge/Carrie





	Church in the Sewer

**Author's Note:**

> Serge is a fan name and in some sense anagram to word sewage.

After triumph and long lasted peace in mind, life of alien boy with a nickname Serge became better, nothing to fear and everything were fine, but in one day someone knocked in the door of his space station, Serge were surprised, but still decided to open the door, he put on his space suit with the helmet and opened door, he couldn't imagine that on the other side of his space station were his arch-nemesis, leader of cult Terra Puritatem on the earth, ruthless woman who tried eat Serge alive in his dreams in form of worm monster, that unexpected guest was Carrie.   
"You! What are you doing here?!" 'Can we discuss everything after you let me enter in your junk station.' "No way! What if you kill me by some weapon which you hide." 'I don't have anything, but if you don't believe me, you can search my body.' "Really?" 'Do it until i changed my mind!'   
Carefully Serge searched Carrie and to his surprise she don't had any weapon, even a knife.   
"Okay you can enter, but i keep an eye on you." 'Of course'   
After some minutes when Serge with Carrie took off their space suits and came in his room.   
"So, i just repeat my question. What are you doing here?" 'Well, i am here to... live with you.' "What?!" 'Are you became deaf? I said i am here to-' "I heard what you said! I mean why? Is this your plan, you wanna kick me out of my station, you wanna destroy it , you wanna make me do suicide?" 'Wow, your thoughts about me pretty cruel.' "I think you forgot one or more important things, you hate me, you called me freak from slums, there on earth you abused me a lot, and most important, YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! And now ask yourself, why i should to want to live with someone heartless like you!" 'Sniff, sniff.' "Are you crying?" 'You're right about me, i hated you before, i always thought that you are nuisance, you are trash for earth's future, but, something in me changed, after you defeated me in the dream, my mind became cloudy, i couldn't lead my cult of salvation, and its just... fell apart, i felt myself lost and confused, i blamed you, but then i realized, since you defeated me, i underestimated you, i thought you are nothing, but you are more than that and i changed my opinion about you.' "Actually, it's not me defeated you, say hi to my sewer creatures who did all job. ... YOU REMEMBER ABOUT THE DREAM!? Also, YOU HAD SAME DREAM AS MINE?"   
Carrie wiped her face from the tears and said.   
'Well duh, it was surprise for me, transform in that worm creature, but i guess it's because i look like this in your eyes. Maybe you're right, it's not you attacked me, but you the one who woke them up in the right time, for attack on me, so this is your victory too.' "I see your clothes still revealing." 'And your dress code still pretty... dull. I am really sorry for what i did with your mother and not only her, with every alien who me or my cult followers killed, but now i am alone and i wanna change myself, and you are the only who can help me with it, despite on our enmity, you were only close to me person, everyone can get a second chance, please give me one.' "Sigh, okay, you can stay for a while, BUT you will do everything what i say."   
On Carrie's face has appeared a smirk. 'Everything?' "Don't get wrong ideas, you pervert, i mean house chores and all." 'Oh, fine no problem.'   
After those words Carrie took Serge for a hand and with a smile said.   
'I am fully to your services.' "I think i will regret about this, ok just follow me, i will show you ship and your room." 'As you wish, i am sorry, but what's your name?' "Call me Serge." 'Sounds like a nickname.' "It is." 'And you don't tell me your real name.' "My name is a mystery." 'Sigh, ok.' "So, how did you got here, i mean, how did you reached the moon?' "Oh i just stole the space ship.' "You are bizarre as i thought." 'Fair enough.'   
And so from that day Serge began his new life with Carrie, with time he could see that Carrie not lied, she tried to change herself, and did every of space station's chores, Carrie too could see real Serge, not as a trash but as a person. Feelings of both began flourish to each other.


End file.
